Sentimentos Marcados
by Detetive K
Summary: Sasuke finalmente cai na real de que sempre gostou de Sakura, porém nada quer fazer para realizar esse amor, mas Naruto tem uma missão: Juntá los! SasuSaku NaruHina e quem sabe outros no caminho ;D
1. 1 e 2: A decisão de Naruto e a Confusão

1º CAPÍTULO: A DECISÃO DE NARUTO

Já era tarde da noite e Naruto ainda não conseguia dormir. Olhava para o teto pensativo como nunca estivera antes.  
Fash Back On  
- Pois é Naruto, depois de ter passado tantos anos, hoje descobri que realmente gosto de verdade da Sakura. Aos poucos ela foi conquistando seu espaço em minha vida... é difícil admitir, mas eu tenho medo de dizer o que realmente sinto, já que nem sei mais se ela ainda é apaixonada por mim, o que não seria surpresa, já que a fiz sofrer tanto... se você soubesse como me arrependo...  
Naruto, eu só estou contando isso pra você porque eu te considero como um irmão, e é o único em quem confio. Eu sei q você sempre foi apaixonado pela Sakura, e até acho que quem merecia ela é alguém que sempre ficou do lado dela, alguém assim como você...  
Mas eu precisava desabafar com alguém, então por favor, não comente nada com ninguém sobre o que eu te disse, que fique somente entre nós...  
Flash Back Off  
As palavras de Sasuke não saiam de sua cabeça, "acho q quem merecia ela é alguém que sempre ficou do lado dela, alguém assim como você...você...você...". Aquilo ecoava em sua mente, o deixando sem sono, já eram 3 horas da madrugada, e nem sinal de sonolência, somente os seus pensamentos que não o deixavam em paz.  
"Apesar de eu ainda gostar da Sakura, eu não consigo imaginar ela com mais ninguém além do Sasuke", pensava Naruto.  
- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! Preciso ajudá-los!!! - Dizia Naruto pra si mesmo.  
Depois de muito pensar acabou pegando no sono (devido ao esforço mental...xD).  
------------------------------------------------

Amanhecia o dia em Konoha e Naruto ainda permanecia dormindo, quando acorda apavorado:  
- EU ESKECI DA REUNIÃO DA VOVÓ TSUNADE!!! ELA VAI ME MATARRRRRRRRRRR!!! - Grita Naruto já trocando de roupa, não dando tempo para seu café da manhã;  
Até que finalmente chega no escritório da Hokage, encontrando Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi.  
- Dessa vez você atrasou mais do q o Kakashi-sensei, Narutoooo!!! - Disse Sakura furiosa.  
Kakashi: ¬¬  
- Vamos parar com essa enrolação e prestem bem a atenção na missão que vou dar a vocês!! - Disse a Hokage.  
- Eu escolhi vocês porque já são um grupo experiente e entrosado e ficará mais fácil de completar a missão. Gaara está com problemas na vila da Areia, e nós como aliados devemos ajudá-los!  
Tsunade Explicava a missão detalhadamente para os quatros, enquanto eles prestavam bastante a atenção.  
- Então é isso! Agora vão! - Disse ela.  
E foram rapidamente o time em direção a vila da Areia.  
-----------------------------  
- Tsunade-sama, você escolheu eles porque eram os únicos disponíveis para a missão não é?! - Perguntou Shizune.  
- Ahhhh e qual é a diferença?! - Disse Tsunade tomando um gole de sakê.  
Shizune: u.u'  
-----------------------------

Enquanto o time ia rumo a vila da Areia, ficava aquele silêncio perturbador entre eles. Naruto ainda não conseguia esquecer o desabafo que o amigo fizera dias antes a ele e a decisão que havia tomado.  
Naruto sabia que não seria fácil cumprir essa tarefa, já que o gênio forte de Sasuke não ia ajudar muito, ele não iria demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos em publico. E ainda que Naruto não sabia se Sakura ainda o amava... Mas ele precisava tentar, isso era uma promessa D!! " Putz, eu to andando muito com o Lee u.u"  
----------------------------------  
Chegando na vila oculta da Areia viram a difícil batalha que estavam enfrentando. A vila oculta da névoa havia atacado a vila em vantagem, por saberem que Gaara não andava muito bem de saúde.  
Sem hesitarem, foram imediatamente lutar contra o inimigo, com o incrível Chidori do Kakashi, o poderoso Rasengan do Naruto, o eficaz Sharingan do Sasuke e a força sobre-humana de Sakura, eles formaram um grupo extremamente forte, assim aniquilando o inimigo mais rápido do que imaginavam.  
- Nossa! Fazia tempo que não lutávamos juntos não é?! - Disse Naruto animado.  
- É... - Disse Sasuke seco.  
- Pois é, vocês realmente cresceram hein? - Disse Kakashi surpreso.  
- Então vamos comemorar!!! - Disse Sakura empolgada.  
- Issooo! Vamos comer Ramen no Ichiraku!!!! - Disse Naruto com água na boca.  
- Yoshi! Vamos!  
Mas antes que pudessem partir, Gaara aparece e pede para ficarem mais um pouco:  
- Por favor, fiquem mais, venham comer ramen por minha conta, já q eu estou grato pela grande ajuda de vocês.  
- Ebaaaa!! -Disseram em coro, menos Sasuke, claro.  
--------------------------------------------------  
Depois de terem quase acabado com o estoque de Ramen da vila, eles já estavam de partida, quando Sakura entrega um vidrinho para Gaara:  
- Eu sei q seu estado de saúde não está muito bom, então fiz esse remédio pra você, espero que você melhore... Sayonará!  
E saiu sem nem dar tempo dele agradecer.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Chegando na vila da Folha, Sakura propõe:  
- Bom, tudo bem que já comemos ramen lá com o Gaara, mas faz tanto tempo que a gente não trabalhava junto que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa!  
- Haiii!! Vamos sim! Diz Naruto todo animado.  
- ... Por mim... - Diz Sasuke.  
- Lamento Sakura, mas eu tenho outros compromissos... quem sabe na próxima?! Já ne! - Sai Kakashi rapidamente.  
- Então ficamos só nós três... hum... aonde vamos?! - pergunta Sakura.  
- Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!!!!!! - Naruto sai gritando eufórico.  
- Ah Naruto!!!!! Ao contrário de você nem eu e nem o Sasuke vivemos só de Ramen!!! Ò.ó hum... Que tal algo mais adulto?!olhar sem vergonha  
- É... Concordo - Diz Sasuke.  
- Hum... tipo o que? - Pergunta Naruto.  
- Somos maior de idade, vamos tomar sakê!!!! - Diz Sakura  
" Acho que ela está convivendo demais com a vovó Tsunade...¬¬"  
Depois de entrarem num acordo, os três foram tomar sakê em um restaurante. Conversa vem, conversa vai, sakê vem, sakê vai, até os três estarem quase completamente bêbados...  
Sasuke já estava praticamente dormindo, então Naruto que era o mais sóbrio entre eles leva o amigo pra casa... e em seguida levaria Sakura.  
Mas chegando perto da casa de Sakura...  
---------------------------------------------------------------

2º CAPÍTULO: A CONFUSÃO

Sakura olha fixamente para Naruto, o deixando encabulado.  
-O que foi Sakura?! Porque você está olhando assim pra mim?! - Pergunta Naruto nervoso.  
-Você sabia que você tem olhos lindos Naruto?! – Diz Sakura ainda tonta pelo efeito do sakê.  
- Err... Sakura... – Naruto diz cada vez mais nervoso.  
"Ela ainda deve estar bem bêbada pra dizer uma coisas dessas... u.u "  
- Vamos Sakura vou te levar pra casa... você não está muito bem. – Diz Naruto cortando o assunto.  
- Eu não quero ir pra casa... quero ficar aqui com você...  
Naruto: O.o"  
"Err... o que deu na Sakura?! Eu tenho que ajudar ela com Sasuke e não comigo!!! Mas... ela é tão linda..." Pensava Naruto, tentando conter seus pensamentos.  
Mas Sakura ainda continuava...  
- Me diga Naruto, você ainda gosta de mim?!  
- Errr... ééé.. hum.. Sakura...  
- Você gosta?!  
- Ah... err, Sakura está ficando tarde, você não está muito bem, vamos pra casa... – Interrompe Naruto.  
- Hum.. então você gosta... Sabe Naruto, em todos esses anos, eu só tenho uma pessoa em que nunca me esqueci, e você sabe muito bem quem é... – Desabafava Sakura.  
- Mas eu só sofri com isso... então eu me decidi que não quero mais sofrer por alguém que não me dá o devido valor... eu quero alguém q me dê valor de verdade...  
- ...  
- ...você Naruto...

"Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii????" Pensava Naruto, agora muito mais nervoso do que antes.  
- Sakura... é eu... – Mas antes que Naruto pudesse continuar Sakura se aproxima dele como nunca se aproximara antes.  
Ela o olha nos olhos e em seguida em sua boca,se aproximando cada vez mais, chegando quase até sua boca, até que Naruto em um ato desesperador para não trair seu amigo grita:  
- O Sasuke ama vocêêêêêêêêêêêêêê!!!!! O.o  
- O que você disse Naruto?! – Diz Sakura se afastando.  
- É Sakura, você não deveria querer algo comigo... porque.. porque... eu não devia dizer isso, mas, o Sasuke confessou pra mim que a ama... e também tem outra coisa... eu não gosto mais de você, porque...err...porque...eu gosto da Hinata!!!  
"O que foi que eu disse?!?! Eu tive que arranjar logo essa desculpa?! O.o" Pensava Naruto.  
- Entendo... Me leve para casa então Naruto. – Diz Sakura não acreditando em uma só palavra de Naruto.  
Então Naruto a leva para casa e segue para a sua pensativo. "Putz, eu não devia ter dito aquiilo para a Sakura! Eu prometi para o Sasuke qe ia ficar só entre nós, eu trai a confiança dele... mas... mas se eu não tivesse feito aquilo eu o trairia mais ainda... o que será que deu na Sakura pra ela vir em cima de mim?! Nossa, será q ela tava tão bêbada assim?O.o E ainda por cima eu disse que gostava da Hinata!! Aonde eu fui me meter?!?! u.u"  
Chegando em casa, Naruto toma um bom banho e vai dormir ainda não conseguindo esquecer do ocorrido, mas acaba pegando no sono.  
- Hum, Naruto... você está lindo hoje... você não quer vir até aqui comigo hein?!  
- Sakura?! Eh você?! Porque você está usando essa... hum... essa camisola assim... err.. tão transparente?!  
- Isso é para você Naruto... vem aqui comigo... me faça companhia...  
Até que Sakura o pega pelo colarinho e o beija descontroladamente sem parar... Arrancando sua roupa, o deixando completamente nu... e o beijando cada vez mais intenso... Até que...  
Triiiiiiimmmmm Triiiiiimmmmmmmmm, tocava seu despertador.  
- Hã?! Um sonho... hum, ainda bem que foi só um sonho... e que sonhei heinnnnn?!? xD Putz, esqueci!! Eu combinei de ir treinar com o Sasuke hoje!!

Então Naruto se apronta rapidamente, toma seu café da manhã e segue até o local combinado por eles, mas chegando lá não encontra ninguém... "Será que eu to tão atrasado assim?! O.o pensava Naruto.  
"Vou ver se o baka do Sasuke está casa dele..."  
E lá foi Naruto em direção a casa do Uchiha encontrando-o dormindo ainda.  
"Não é possívellllllll!!! O Sasuke atrasado e ainda dormindoooo?!O.o"  
- Sasuke...  
- Sasukee...  
- SAKUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
- Para de gritar sua bicha louca! Você não tá na sua casa!!!! – Respondeu furioso.  
- Hum, então você c esqueceu do nosso combinado é?! – Perguntou Naruto com ar de superior.  
- É... do mesmo jeito que você esqueceu do nosso outro combinado... – Responde Sasuke sem nem ao menos olhar na cara do Naruto.  
Naruto: O.o "Como ele sabeeeeeeeeee?!?!"  
- Você deve estar se perguntando como é q eu sei... hum?  
Naruto ainda em choque somente responde com um balanço interpretando que sim.  
- Pois é, eu não estava bêbado, pra falar a verdade eu sou bem forte com bebidas... somente fingi... quando me deixou em casa, eu sai atrás de vocês e vi tudo...  
- Sasuke! Se você viu tudo, então você viu que eu não tinha outra escolha!!!  
- Hum... você deveria ter beijado ela Naruto, você realmente é muito fraco, baka...  
- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!? EU FIZ AQUILO PELA NOSSA AMIZADE SASUKEEEE!!! POR MAIS QUE EU QUISESSE EU NÃO PODERIA PARA NAUM TRAIR A SUA CONFIANÇA! AGORA VOCÊ VEM ME DIZER QUE EU SOU FRACOOOO?! O ÚNICO FRACO AQUI É VOCÊ QUE NÃO CONSEGUE ASSUMIR DIANTE DELA QUE A AMA, ISSO É SER FRACOOOO!!! BAKAAAAAAAAA! EU JÁ IMAGINAVA QUE IA SER ASSIM!!!! –Grita Naruto alterado.  
- ...

Então Naruto dá as costas pra Sasuke e sai ainda furioso, decepcionado e sem entender a reação do amigo.  
" O que ele estava pensado hein?! Aquele baka... acho que ele está usando drogas ou algo do tipo...u.u Isso não é normal em uma pessoa!!!!"  
Ia Naruto andando pelas ruas de Konoha perdido em seus pensamentos, quando se depara com Sakura a sua frente. "Putz, a Sakura logo agora?! u.u"  
- Yo Sakura! Como vai?! – Pergunta Naruto com um sorriso forçado.  
- Ehh... tirando a minha dor de cabeça que não passa, estaá tudo bem! Mas eu não consigo me lembrar de nada ontem...O.o Eu fiz alguma besteira enquanto eu estava bêbada, Naruto??! – Sakura perguntou preocupada.  
"Hum... então quer dizer que ela não lembra de nada sobre ontem... que alívio... melhor pra mim xD"  
- Não, não Sakura você acabou adormecendo"""".  
- Ah ta! Que bom! xD  
- Eu estava indo tomar um sorvete com a Hinata, Ino, Tenten e Temari, você não quer vir comigo, Naruto?  
- Ahhh Sakura até que ia ser interessante... risadinha maliciosa, mas eu tenho outros afazeres... na próxima eu vou beleza?!  
- Então té Até mais! – Despediu-se Sakura.

Hum, apesar de eu estar ainda bravo com Sasuke baka eu vou levar a notícia de que Sakura não lembra de nada sobre ontem" Pensava Naruto já se dirigindo ao ex-clã Uchiha.  
Enquanto isso Sasuke ainda permanecia em sua cama olhando para o nada, somente pensando nas palavras que Naruto lhe disse... "VOCÊ QUE NAUM CONSEGUE ASSUMIR DIANTE DELA QUE VOCÊ A AMA, ISSO É SER FRACOOOO!!"  
"Putz, eu realmente sou fraco, eu não consigo nem dizer a Sakura que a amo...". Então levantou-se e foi lavar seu rosto e ficou olhando para seu reflexo no espelho. "O que está havendo comigo?! Eu não sou assim...".  
Até que Naruto novamente aparece em sua janela.  
- Ei Sasuke, você não merece ouvir o que vou te dizer, mas mesmo assim eu vou te contar... a Sakura estava tão bêbada que não lembra de nada do ocorrido ontem.  
- Hum – Responde Sasuke sem olhar para Naruto, somente olhando para seu reflexo no espelho.  
- Para de ser narcisista Sasukeeee!! Você ta escutando o que eu to dizendo?!?!?! O.o  
- Naruto...  
- hum?  
- O que eu me tornei?  
Naruto: O.o'

Yo!!! xP

Bom gente, essa é minha 1º fic, porém esses capítulos já são velhos um pouquinho xD

Está em andamento ainda, mas eu estou colocando 2 capítulos de uma vez para chegar logo no cap que estou fazendo atualmente

Espero q gostem!!! \o/

Reviews please?! xP


	2. 3, 4:A decisão de Sasuke e Momento Único

3º CAPÍTULO: A DECISÃO DE SASUKE

- Er, como assim Sasuke?!  
- Nada não Naruto, esquece... eu estava só pensando no que você me disse agora de pouco... nada demais...  
- Sasuke, eu disse aquilo por mal... é que você é muito estranho sabia?! O.o  
- Isso você também é Naruto! ¬¬  
- ¬¬  
- Então Sasuke, você ouviu o que eu disse?! A Sakura não lembra de nada sobre ontem... pelo menos foi o que ela disse...  
- Hum... preferia que ela naum tivesse esquecido...  
- Ahhhhhh!!! Não dá pra entender você Sasukeeee!!! Até agora de pouco estava brigando comigo porque eu tinha contado a ela... agora vem dizendo isso?! O.o Se eu continuar andando com você eu vou acabar ficando loucoooo!!!  
- Deixe de besteiras Naruto! O que eu estou tentando te dizer é que eu já tomei minha decisão...  
- Hum?! E qual foi a sua decisão???  
- Eu não vou ser mais fraco...  
Sasuke então deu as costas para Naruto e saiu andando em direção ao seu quarto pegando suas roupas e indo se trocar enquanto Naruto, como sempre, continuava sem entender...  
---------------------------------------  
Na mesma hora, não muito longe dali...  
- Ei Sakura!Você está aqui com a gente, mas seus pensamentos estão em outro lugar... Você está bem?!  
- Hein?! Ah... eu estou bem sim Tenten, só com um pouco de dor de cabeça...  
- Ahhhhhhhh!!! É isso que dá ficar de porre por aí num é testuda?!  
- Ino-Chan!! Não fale assim com a Sakura-Chan! Ei Sakura-Chan, você realmente está bem?! - Perguntou Hinata.  
- É estou sim... mas eu vou para casa, já está anoitecendo e não avisei a minha mãe que estaria aqui...  
Então Sakura sem dizer mais nada, simplesmente vira as costas e vai andando como alguém que não tivesse rumo.  
-----------------------------------------

- Ei gente! O que será que aconteceu com a Sakura?! - Pergunta Temari ainda não entendendo nada.  
- Eu não sei, mas deve ser algo bem ruim pra ela ficar desse jeito... - Disse Tenten.  
- Ahhh gente... deve ser mal de amor... - Disse Hinata sem perceber o que havia dito.  
- Hummmm, então você já é experiente nisso Hinata?!xP - Perguntou Ino com cara de safada.  
- Err... - Disse Hinata sem resposta, somente ficando cada vez mais vermelha.  
----------------------------------------  
Sakura ainda estava andando pelas ruas de Konoha pensativa. "Eu não devia ter mentido para o Naruto, dizendo que não lembrava de nada... Mas ele também mentiu pra mim...¬¬, mas... eu não teria coragem de encara-lo mais depois de ontem, tudo bem que eu não estava tãão sóbria assim, mas não estava tãão bêbada. E também, eu estou ainda em estado de choque pelo o que o Naruto me disse... será que ela estava brincando só para fugir de mim?! E ainda dizer que gostava da Hinata?! Ahhh.. deve ser mentira... mas... o naruto não brincaria com uma coisas dessas... tudo bem que ele é tonto, burro, cabeçudo, mas brincar com meus sentimentos ele não iria!"  
E ela ia indo pensando em todas as possibilidades possíveis para haver uma explicação pelo ocorrido de ontem, quando de repente uma sombra aparece em sua frente em meio da escuridão que já fazia.

Sakura sem pensar tira sua kunai em um ato de defesa, quando escuta uma voz:  
- Sakura?!  
- Quem eh?! Sa-Sasuke?! O.o - olhava a garota um pouco quanto espantada por vê-lo aquelas hora bem em sua frente, e ainda por cima querendo falar com ela.  
- Eu mesmo...eh... Sakura, será que poderíamos conversar um pouco?! Eu preciso dizer algo pra você...  
Nesse momento o coração de Sakura quase saltou por sua boca, ela tinha quase certeza que ele iria dizer algo relacionado a eles, e isso a deixava assustada. "Glup, com certeza o Naruto 'boca-aberta' contou pro Sasuke o que aconteceu ontem u.u, agora ele vai vir me dizer que era mentira ou alguma coisa do gênero... Mas eu por alguma razão não quero escutar... é difícil admitir, mas... eu quero acreditar no que ouvi do Naruto... não quero escutar mais um NÃO na cara como sempre levei... CHEGA! Eu não vou ouvir o que ele tem a dizer!!"  
Sakura então decidida por seu pensamento disse:  
- NÃO! Não quero ouvir nada do que você tem a dizer... eu estou indo para casa! Com licença...  
Então ela passa do lado de Sasuke sem ao menos lhe dirigir o olhar. E Sasuke ainda em choque pelo que acabara de ouvir continuava parado ali olhando para o nada.  
"Eu sabia... não devia ter vindo... isso é perca de tempo... vou seguir meu caminho, e ela que siga o dela!". Pensava Sasuke agora humilhado pela situação em que se encontrara, já se dirigindo para sua casa.  
----------------------------------------------

4º CAPITULO: O MOMENTO ÚNICO

Chegando em casa Sasuke ainda não conseguia entender a reação que Sakura teve, ficou então a olhar para o jogo de luzes que fazia no teto de seu quarto devido a sua janela estar um pouco aberta, ainda pensando em Sakura. "Caramba, por que eu não consigo tirar ela da cabeça?" pensava Sasuke cada vez mais nervoso. Seu orgulho ferido o estava corroendo por dentro com ácido, e seu coração partido como se uma estaca o tivesse atravessado.  
"Se ela não quis me ouvir, o problema é dela! Aquela irritante... achp que vai ser melhor assim..." foi assim perdido em seus pensamentos que começou a se lembrar dos momentos em que eles passaram juntos no time 7... A academia... O exame Chuunin... o abraço dela e seu cheiro doce... a despedida... e somente as lágrimas que ele sempre a fez derramar... "Putz, como eu sou idiota, eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer..."  
-----------------------------------------

Enquanto isso Sakura se encontrava na mesma situação que Sasuke: deitada em sua cama cheia de bichinhos em cima dela, olhando para o teto escuro com estrelinhas brilhantes, somente pensando em Sasuke. "Será que eu fiz certo de não querer escutá-lo?! Bem... eu fiquei com receio, já que sempre que ele vem falar comigo é pra dar patadas, mas e se fosse algo do tipo que Naruto disse?! E se ele realmente fosse falar comigo pra dizer que me amava?! Ahhh... a quem estou querendo enganar?! O Sasuke?! Me amar?! Ahhh que piadaaaa...¬¬", ficava Sakura se torturando cada vez mais pensando em como sempre fora tola em relação a Sasuke.  
Passava horas e horas, já era madrugada, e nada do sono aparecer para ambos. Foi então que Sasuke resolveu ir para a floresta aonde treinava antigamente com o time 7, para treinar um pouco, já que seu sono havia indo embora de vez e estava tentando também ocupar sua mente com outra coisa a não com a Sakura. Mas o que ele não imaginava é que um pouco distante dali a garota da cabelos rosados também estava tendo uma noite sem sono, e que também resolvera sair para espairecer, só que ao contrário de Sasuke, Sakura não ia treinar, mas sim ia sair sem rumo pelas ruas desertas na madrugada de Konoha.

3:30 AM:  
Sakura tinha quase andado por tudo, quando decidiu ir sentar em algum lugar, quando de repente escuta barulhos suspeitos, apreensiva, pegou sua kunai e se dirigiu para o local de onde vinha os ruídos estranhos, indo bem silenciosa, quando vê no antigo local onde ela treinava com seu ex time, Sasuke treinando como se estivesse descontando a sua raiva. Sakura somente observava a cena escondida em meio as árvores escuras, quando três shurikens acertam a árvore ao seu lado, tendo poucos centímetros do seu rosto, quando ouve a voz de Sasuke:  
- Sai já daí! Seja lá quem for!  
Foi quando Sakura saiu dentre as árvores.  
- Sakura?! O que você está fazendo aqui?!¬¬  
- O mesmo eu pergunto pra você Sasuke-kun! O.o  
- Não está vendo?! Estou treinand! Agora alem de irritante é cega!??  
- Grosso!!!! É isso que você é! Um grosso arrogante!!! Ò.Ó  
- E você uma menina mimada metida a besta! Ò.ó  
- Hunf... vou embora... – Disse Sakura bufando.  
4:30 AM:  
"Vamos Sasuke!! Você vai deixar ela escapar de novo?! Pelo menos uma vez na vida dê o braço a torcer, ou se não você vai perde-la para sempre!!" , a consciência de Sasuke não o deixava em paz. Até que Sasuke deixe uma palavra escapar:  
- Espere...

Sakura para em choque ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke dizer aquela palavra, ainda de costas para ele, vira- se para encará-lo.  
- Hum?! – Diz Sakura ainda não acreditando no que estava fazendo, ela estava realmente surpreendida com Sasuke, por que normalmente ele iria virar costas para ela e a deixar ir embora nem se importando, mas dessa vez foi diferente, e isso fazia seu coração acelerar rapidamente.  
"Putz, por que eu mandei ela esperar?! Não devia ter dito nada..." pensava Sasuke olhando para o rosto de Sakura com uma expressão um tanto quando nervosa.  
- Me diga o que quer Sasuke!  
Sasuke simplesmente em um movimento rápido desaparece na frente de Sakura, ela ainda perdida, o procura, e quando percebe ele está atrás dela.  
"É agora ou nunca Sasuke! Não seja fraco!!" pensava ainda nervoso, pra ser mais sincero nunca sentira tanto nervosismo.  
4:55 AM:  
Sakura vira-se para encará-lo de frente, também um tanto quando nervosa. "O que ele pretende fazer??".

Um silêncio se fez entre eles e em tudo a sua volta, somente se encaravam como se comunicassem somente com olhares e como se soubesse exatamente o que o outro estava dizendo. Eles sabiam o que queriam naquele momento, um momento único.  
Estavam muito próximos, podiam sentir a respiração cada vez mais ofegante um do outro, Sasuke e Sakura ainda se olhavam no olhos, estava certo o que eles queriam, mas nenhum dos dois havia tomado coragem para tomar a iniciativa ainda, ambos estavam nervosos.

(Sugestão: Agora para ler essa parte da fic, seria muito bom que ouvissem essa musica que retrata bem os sentimentos deles nesse momento... Time after time – Eva Cassidy. Link You tube: era algo novo em suas vidas, não iriam desperdiçar um momento como aquele, disso eles tinham certeza., então, em um gesto tão delicado e envolvente, entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Sakura e trouxe suas mãos até seu peito e apertou fortemente contra ele, em ato de desespero de que não queria a perder nunca mais.

"Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you have said  
(Às vezes você me imagina  
Estou andando bem à frente  
Você me chama, mas não consigo ouvir  
O que você diz)"

Sakura ficava somente observando a ação do garoto ainda surpresa, e se deixava envolver- se pelos gesto doces e apaixonados. Então com uma das mãos Sasuke acariciava os cabelos de Sakura vagarosamente.

"And you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds  
(Então você me pede pra ir mais devagar  
Eu começo a diminuir o ritmo  
O ponteiro dos segundos vai pra trás)"

Então, o desejo os consome, e entram em uma outra dimensão, uma dimensão em só eles conheciam, Sasuke tocava seus lábios levemente nos de Sakura como se não quisesse quebrar algo precioso e delicado.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time  
(Se você estiver perdido, olhe ao redor e vai me encontrar  
de novo e de novo  
Se você cair, eu vou te segurar  
Estarei esperando  
de novo e de novo  
Depois, minha imagem some)"

Naquele toque envolvente, iam cada vem mais se aprofundando, os deixando cheio de desejo e amor, era como se toda a vida deles, eles estivessem esperando por aquele momento.

"After your picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to grey  
Watching through windows I'm wondering  
If you're OK  
And you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time  
(Depois, minha imagem some,  
E a escuridão começa a ficar cinza  
Observando pelas janelas  
Você quer saber se estou bem  
Segredos roubados de lá do fundo  
A batida do tambor está fora do ritmo)"

As línguas dançavam em suas bocas ao ritmo da musica que ouviam em seus pensamentos mais profundos, suas mãos a tocavam como se toca num instrumento raro e fino, a deixando delirar em um dos seus mais profundos e secretos desejos de amor.

"Time after time  
Oooh…Time after time  
Time after time  
(... de novo, de novo  
de novo, de novo  
de novo e de novo)"

Finalmente eles se separam dos seus beijos ardentes e apaixonados, quando se olham novamente em seus olhos Sasuke estará decido a fazer algo que mudara sua vida daqui por diante...  
------------------------------------------------

Yooo!!!! lol

Bom continuo postando 2 capitulos de uma vez...

Mas é só por enquanto xP

É eu sei que ficou meio meloso ¬¬"

Fazer o que não teve jeito u.u"

-

-

Agradeço os reviews deixados, menos que seja 2 só xDDDD

Mas o que vale é a intenção n.n"

-

-

Aproveitem essa fase mela-mela de SasuSaku por que em breve ela irá acabar... muhahahahaha (risada maligna) xD

-

-

Mais reviews please?! T.T

Yeahhhhhhhhhh!

xP


	3. 5: Uma nova experiência

5º CAPITULO: UMA NOVA EXPERIÊNCIA

5:21 AM:  
Sakura, o olhava ainda em seu estado de "transe", seus olhos brilhavam contendo as lágrimas que insistiam sair. Eles ainda continuavam a se olhar. Sasuke tinha os olhos como Sakura nunca vira em toda sua vida, olhos de ternura e amor, algo que chegava ser inexplicavel, naquele momento naum foi somente uma união de lábios, foi como se suas almas se unissem, se tornam uma.  
Sasuke hesitava em falar as palavras que vinham insistentemente em sua mente... palavras que ele precisava dizer, palavras que naum eram fácies de dizer e que jah devia ter dito a mto tempo.  
Sasuke estava pronto para dizer a Sakura sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos:  
- Sakura... a muito tempo... estou querendo... te dizer algo... - Foi quando foi interronpido por um barulho entre as árvores. Era os ANBUS que faziam a ronda diárias nas manhãs. Sasuke então decide:  
- Vamos embora antes que nos encontrem aki... - E sem ao menos espera- la, ele desaparece sem se despedir direito.

Sakura ficou ainda lá parada no local, sem reação e sem entender nada até agora, principalmente no sumiço de Sasuke de agora. Foi quando ela percebe que era melhor ela sair dali mesmo. Então pega seu caminho para casa, com uma tal alegria que chegava a explodir dentro de seu peito.  
Chegando em casa, deita-se em sua cama, não conseguindu nem ao menos um segundo esquecer do ocorrido, ela ficava lembrado de cada detalhe, de cada toque, de cada segundo passado...  
(Sugestão: Para acompanhar os pensamentos de Sakura vai ai uma musica muito boa: You - Switchfoot... É soh colocar essa parte do link/watch?vQRSxYmjab-4)  
"Eu ainda não estou acreditando no que aconteceu... Sasuke-kun... eu... beijo... amor?!"

"There's always something In the way   
There's always something getting through  
but it's not me, it's you.  
(Sempre há um caminho,  
Sempre há algo se interpondo  
Mas não sou eu, é você)"

"Será que ele está brincando com meus sentimentos?! Eu já não sei mais o que pensar..."

"sometimes ignorance   
rings true  
but hope is not in  
what I know  
not in me it's in you  
(As vezes a ignorância chama a verdade  
Mas a esperança não está naquilo que sei  
Não em mim...  
está em você)"

"Aquele beijo..."

"it's all I know  
(É tudo o que sei)"

"Aqueles toques..."

"I find peace when  
I'm confused  
I find hope when  
I'm let down  
not in me but in you  
(Eu encontro a paz quando  
Estou confuso  
Encontro a esperança  
quando estou desapontado  
não em mim mas em você)"

"Foi como um sonho... foi tudo o que sempre quis..."

"I hope to lose myself for good  
I hope to find it in the end  
not in me  
In you In you  
(Eu espero me perder de mim mesmo  
para sempre  
espero encontrar isso no final...  
não em mim  
Em você em você)"

"Eu não vou mais te perder Sasuke-kun... nunca mais..."

"it's all I know it's all I know it's all I know  
(É tudo o que sei É tudo o que sei É tudo o que sei)"

"Sasuke-kun..." E esse foi o último pensamento que Sakura teve antes de pegar no sono.  
---------------------------------------------------

Enquanto Sakura se perdia em seus pensamentos, Sasuke também estava mergulhado em sua mente, que ainda estava tentado acreditar no havia acontecido entre eles. Para ele tudo o que estava acontecendo era muito novo.  
(Ahhhh... vocês também querem trilha sonora para os pensamentos do Sasuke?! xD Tá aí xP : Only Hope - Switchfoot, o link/watch?v8eovNlvqRkE)

"Será que o que eu fiz foi o certo?!"

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that  
I've tried to write over and over again  
(Há uma música dentro da minha alma  
É a que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novo)"

"Sakura... o que você fez comigo, pra mim ficar assim?"

"I'll wake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
Estou acordado no frio infinito  
Mas você canta para mim  
E novamente e novamente)"

"O que sinto?! Isso é amor?!"

"So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope  
(Então eu abaixo minha cabeça  
E junto minhas mãos e rezo   
Para ser somente seu, eu rezo  
Para ser somente seu eu sei agora  
Você é minha única esperança)"

"Sakura... eu não quero te perder... não mais..."

"Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
(Cante para mim a canção das estrelas  
Da sua galáxia dançando e rindo e rindo de novo)"

"Ela me faz sentir algo novo.. algo que nunca experimentei em toda a minha vida... Sakura..."

"When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again   
(Quando sentir que meus sonhos estão longe  
Cante para mim os planos  
Que você tem para mim novamente)"

"Tua pele branca e macia, sua boca rosada, o teu cheiro doce... eu te quero para sempre..."

"I give you my destiny  
Im giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving him all I have  
(Eu te dou meu destino  
Estou me dando por inteiro  
Eu quero sua sinfonia  
Cantanto tudo o que sou  
No máximo dos meus pulmões  
Eu estou dando tudo que tenho)"

"Pela primeira vez em minha vida, vou fazer o que meu coração manda... por você..."  
"Sakura..."  
E foi assim que também adormeceu.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Oi! Eu sou Goku... ops anime errado (**joga papel fora) xD**

**Yoooo!**

Apartir de hj estarei postando um capitulo de cada vez xP

Obrigada mesmo pelo reviews n.n

Quero avisar que também a partir do proximo capitulo a mela-mela vai acabar aos poucos, dando espaço para os ciúmes e confusões xP

Bom hoje é só!!!

flwwwww!!!!

lol


	4. 6: Uma Missão Nada Agradável

**6º CAPITULO: UMA MISSÃO NADA AGRADÁVEL**

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
- Hã? Naruto?!  
- Sasuke, agora é meio dia e você ainda dormindo???????????????????? Putz, você não é mais o mesmo de antigamente hein!!!!! Você já foi melhor!! Hahahaha...  
- Cara, como você é chato! U.u  
- Hmmmm, o bebezinho acordou de mal humor hoje...  
- Vai te cata Naruto!!! Me deixaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Você deve me amar muito mesmo...  
- Ahhhh Sasuke... EU TE AMO!!! Você é a razão do meu viver, meu tchutchucoooo!!! – Zombava Naruto fazendu biquinho e abraçando Sasuke.  
- Saiiiiiiiiiii pra lá!!!!! Se não a Sakura vai ficar com ciúmes xD! – Zombava Sasuke agora.

Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!?!?!?! O.o Eu escutei bem???????

- Ham ham... você não escutou nada Naruto... deixe isso pra lá! Éééé... hum... afinal, o que é que você veio fazer na minha casa?! Só me atormentar?????  
- Tá me enrolando u.u'... Bem... te atormentar até que é uma boa idéia, mas, eu não vim aqui só pra isso... vim a pedido da Vovó Tsunade!  
- O que a Tsunade-sama quer comigo??? O.o  
- E eu vou lá saber mané! Se apronta logo, por que ela naum gosta muito de esperar! Fui! – Então Naruto sai rapidamente pela janela, pra ser sincero nunca ele entrou ou saiu pela porta O.o.  
" O que será que ela quer comigo?!", pensava Sasuke já se aprontando para vê- la.  
--------------------------------------------

Depois que Naruto saiu da casa de Sasuke, ele foi direto para o Ichiraku comer ramem, já que era hora de almoço mesmo, mas no meio do caminhu vê uma linda garota de cabelos negros e compridos vestida num lindo kimono branco com flores azuis bem claras, cujo o rosto não conseguia ver já que estava andando em cima das casas, andando em sua direção oposta.  
"Nooooossa! Que garota linda..." pensava Naruto ainda a seguindo com os olhos. "Hum, parece que nunca a vi por aqui... aonde será que ela vai?!" Naruto, curioso como sempre, parou num telhado em uma das casas e ficou a observar a garota indu em direção ao... "Clã Hyuugaaaaaaaaaaa?!O.o Será que é alguém que veio visitar a família da Hinata e do Neji?!" agora Naruto estava mais curioso do que nunca, foi quando decidiu ir ver quem realmente era aquela bela garota misteriosa, esquecendu até mesmo de seu ramem.  
-----------------------------------------

Enquanto isso Sasuke já estava entrando do escritorio da Hokage, quando se depara com... "Sai?!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrr..." Nakele momento seus olhos pegaram fogo de tanto ódio, por algum motivo ele o odiava muito. "E... Sakura??!?!?!?!", a bela garota de cabelos rosados estava ao lado de Sai, olhando para Sasuke, que aparentava estar bem nervoso.  
- Entre Sasuke! – Disse Tsunade – Tenho uma missão para vocês...  
Sasuke não acreditava, ele Sai e Sakura em uma missão juntos????!!! Isso era o fim para ele. Sasuke não admitia, mas morria de ciúmes de Sakura com Sai, já que antigamente quando Sasuke havia saído da vila, Sai era o que havia o substituido no time, e sabia que havia tido algum clima entre os dois. Então Sasuke colocou seus pensamentos em ordem e seguiu:  
- Então qual é a missão Tsunade-Sama?  
- Bem, estamos enfrentando sérios problemas, informações secretas chegaram até mim, dizendo que ninjas da vila inimiga, estão organizandu um ataque para destruir Konoha, então estou mandando vocês três para verificarem se essa informação é realmente verdadeira. Já mandei outros dois grupos irem aos arredores da vila buscar mais informações. Mas para vocês eu tenho algo diferente... Eu quero que vocês se infiltrem na vila inimiga! Essa missão é muito perigosa e é preciso muita habilidade, concentração e... trabalho em equipe!! Infiltrem-se na vila observem cada movimentação suspeita, mas não demorem, pois estaram em desvantagem em território inimigo, colham informações e voltem o mais depressa possível!! Entanderam?!  
- Sim!  
- Agora vão!!!

Então os três foram em direção a vila inimiga. "Eu não acredito que vou ter que trabalhar em equipe com esse Sai! Mas eu estou em uma missão então vou dar o melhor de mim!" Sasuke pensava andando entre as árvores, mas muito calado. "Sasuke está com com cara... e tbm muito calado, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?! Sakura pensa o "fitando " distraida, quando um galho quebra e ela acaba caindo. Sai que estava na frente olha para trás e num movimento rápido e preciso a pega nos braços.  
- O-Obrigada, Sai-kun! n.n"  
- De nada Saskura-Chan! Tome mais cuidado! n.n" - Disse isso fazendo aquele sorriso que todo mundo conhece.  
Foi quando eles continuaram a seguir em direção a vila, Sai se aproxima de Sasuke:  
- Hmmm Super Uchiha, ia deixar sua namoradinha cair do galho é?!  
- Seuuu!! – Sasuke estava pronto para dar um soco bem no nariz de Sai, quando Sakura entra no meio:  
- Vocês são o que? Ninjas ou crianças? hein?! – houve um silêncio – Vamos continuar nossa missão!  
--------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Naruto ainda estava tentanto saber quem era a tal garota misteriosa. Subiu em um árvore perto do Clã em que a garota entrava sendo muito respeitada e saudada pelos Hyuugas, como se fosse alguém muito importante para eles.  
Então a tal garota se dirigiu até um tipo de templo e entrou. "Hum, essa é a minha chance de vê-la! Hehe..." pensava Naruto indo por cima do telhado e tentando entrar pela janela, quando uma das telhas quebra o fazendo cair de cara no chão dentro do templo.  
-Aiaiaiaiiii – Resmungava Naruto passando a mão em sua testa. Quando percebe onde está olha para a garota que está a sua frente.  
- Hã? Quem? Hi-Hinataaaaaaaa?!?!?! O.o  
--------------------------------------------

Yooo...

Depois de muito tempo venho postar outro caoitulo aqui e ainda pequeno desse jeito u.u"""

xDDDD

Prometo que trarei o outro mais rápido lol

xDDD

Agradeço as rewies desde já xP

Kissus n.n


	5. 7: A Invasão

7º CAPITULO: A INVASÃO

- Na-Naruto-kun!!!!! O que vo-você está fazendo aqui??? O.o  
- Errr... é que eu tinha visto uma linda garota e resolvi ver quem era... hehe – Disse Naruto com uma risadinha forçada passando a mão na nuca.  
Hinata ao ouvir isso fica completamente vermelha "O Naruto-kun dizendo que eu sou bonita?!".  
- Yo Hinata, você está bem?! Você parece meio vermelha, está com febre?! – Foi quando Naruto levanta-se e vai até Hinata pondo sua mão na testa dela. Ela fica mais vermelha ainda, e estala os olhos, olhando nos belos olhos azuis dele.  
- Hinata você tem certeza que você está bem?! Parece que você vai ter um "piripaque"!!  
"Naruto-kun, está... tão perto... de mim...". Até que Naruto tira a mão e se põe a olhar para a garota um tanto quando aflita. Hinata volta a cor normal, mas ainda um pouco vergonhosa.  
- Hinata, nunca tinha te visto vestida assim!O.o Você vai sair para algum lugar?!  
- N-Não Naruto-kun, eu estou assim porque logo estarei tomando posse do clã...  
- Hã????? Você vai tomar posse do clã Hyuuga?!?!?!?!O.o  
- Hai...  
- Sukeeeee!!! Você é realmente incrível Hinata!!! Por isso que eu sempre te admirei!

Novamente Hinata cora ao ouvir Naruto dizendo aquilo.  
- Arigatô Naruto-kun...  
- Quando vai ser a celebração?!  
- Isso eu não posso dizer Naruto-kun, gomen...  
- Ahhhhhhhhh!! Por quê?!?!  
- É porque é somente para os membros do clã, é tudo muito reservado...  
- Hum, entendo... mas... me diga pelo menos se vai demorar muito... por favor.. T.T  
- Hihi... ahh Naruto-kun, não vai demorar muito não n.n"  
- Hum, então que tal a gente ir comer ramen enquanto isso, hein?!  
- C-Claro!  
Então os dois foram em direção ao Ichiraku.  
--------------------------------------

Enquanto isso Sai, Sasuke e Sakura, haviam chegado já no local determinado pela Hokage.  
- É aqui – Disse Sakura tirando um caderninho do bolso.  
- Certo, agora precisamos ser muito cautelosos. – Disse Sasuke.  
- E também precisamos de um bom plano. – Disse Sai.  
- Yoshi, temos algumas informações sobre essa vila que são essenciais, vamos usá-las a nosso favor, aqui estão escrito nomes muito importantes da vila, e alguns jutsus. – Disse Sakura mostrando o caderninho a Sai e Sasuke.  
- Agora temos duas opções para nos infiltrar na vila, sermos muitos sutis e imperceptíveis, ou nos transformarmos em alguém da vila. – Disse Sai.  
- Nos transformar em alguém da vila é muito arriscado, devemos ser muito sutis e imperceptíveis! – Disse Sasuke olhando com um pouco de superioridade para Sai.  
- Também acho, vamos então nos infiltrar com muita sutileza e atentos para todo tipo de ataque, não se esqueçam que estamos em território inimigo, estamos em desvantagens caso sejamos descobertos. – Disse Sakura.  
- Ok, vamos nos separar em pontos estratégicos, Sakura vai pelo Noroeste, Eu pelo Sudeste e Sai pelo Norte.  
- Vamos fazer um limite de tempo para cada ida, serão três infiltrações, vamos marcar esta árvore para nos encontrarmos em cada 2 horas, caso um não apareça, os outros dois irão procura-lo. – Disse Sai.  
- Certo – Disseram em coro.  
- Vamos! Não podemos perder tempo!

Então como combinado, cada um foi para seu devido lugar. Sakura estava anotando tudo que havia de suspeito ali naquele lugar, ela se movimentava com muita rapidez e sutileza e escondia sua presença muito bem, graças a seu ótimo controle de chakra, foi quando ela ouve uma conversa estranha e resolve ouvir mais de perto. Havia dois ninjas que estavam de guarda em um tipo de galpão. Os ninjas falavam sobre uma tal de arma secreta. Sakura realmente achou aquilo muito perigoso. "O que será que tem ali dentro daquele galpão?!" pensava Sakura tentando cada vez mais se aproximar do local.  
-----------------------------------  
Enquanto isso Sasuke estava do outro lado da vila, também anotando tudo a movimentação suspeita, ele já tinha certeza que aquela vila estava escondendo algo muito importante. Ele estava camuflado dentre as arvores, quando avista dois ninjas correndo em direção ao templo onde certamente era onde ficava o tipo de Hokage deles. Foi quando decidiu ir atrás deles, pois parecia que iam entregar alguma informação urgente.  
---------------------------  
Sai estava praticamente no centro da vila, o lugar mais perigoso, pois era fácil de ser visto ali, mas ele era muito bem treinado, e fazia sua obrigação com muita eficiência. Ele também anotava tudo que era fora do normal  
---------------------------------  
1:26 min passados...  
-------------------------

Sakura, agora um pouco mais perto do local vê alguns ninjas médicos saindo de dentro do galpão, um pouco quanto cansados, havia alguém lá dentro daquele galpão com um chakra surpreendente e dificil de ser controlado, assim como era o chacka do Naruto. Sakura estava espantada ao ver aquilo, sabia que era hora de sair daquele lugar, por que estava muito arriscado que ela ficasse ali, então rapidamente se distanciou do local.  
--------------------------------  
Sasuke ainda perseguia os ninjas que acabara de entrar no templo, foi então que Sasuke sutilmente subiu no templo, para ouvir melhor o que eles tinham a dizer, quando escuta um dos ninjas dizendo:  
- ...- sama, fomos informados que alguns ninjas de outra vila invadiram a nossa vila sorrateiramente...  
"Fomos descobertos!!! Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível!" pensava Sasuke saindo dali rapidamente.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Sai ainda estava somente observando a vila, para ver se achava algo estranho, mas ali a maioria das pessoas não eram ninjas, eram comércios e outras coisas, estava muito tranqüilo, tranqüilo até demais pra ele. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa ali, só ele não sabia o que ainda.  
---------------------------------  
1:54 min passados...  
---------------------------------  
Sasuke já havia saindo da vila e estava a espera dos outros dois, quando Sai aparece:  
- Hum, então você já está aí hein... estava com medo de ficar lá?! – Disse Sai debochando de Sasuke.  
- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, meça suas palavras quando falar comigo!  
- Hummm, desculpe super-Uchiha, não queria ofender o seu nobre nome exterminado...  
- O que você disse? Você realmente quer morrer...  
- Por suas mãos é que não vai ser Super-Uchiha... mas antes de eu quebrar sua cara, deveríamos nos preocupar com a Sakura que ainda não chegou. Principalmente você que é o namoradinho dela...  
- É, eu vou deixar pra acabar com você depois, pois a Sakura é mais importante... Já se passaram 2 horas e ela não apareceu ainda... devemos procurá-la!

Quando Sasuke olha Sai já havia saído a procura de Sakura. "Aquele Sai... eu vou matá-lo depois!!!".  
----------------------------------------  
Sakura estava indo em direção ao local combinado com Sasuke e Sai, quando uma mão a toca no ombro, assustando-a. Sakura vira-se rapidamente já tirando sua kunai em sinal de defesa quando vê Sai.  
- Sai, você me assustou...  
- Gomen, Sakura-Chan n.n Fiquei preocupado porque você ainda não tinha vindo ao local combinado, e vim atrás de você...  
- Ah Obrigada Sai-kun, mas cadê o Sasuke-kun?!  
- Provavelmente deve estar ainda no local onde combinamos... devemos ir até lá...  
"O Sai ficou preocupado comigo, mas o Sasuke-kun não..." pensava Sakura indo já em direção ao local combinado. Chegando lá encontram Sasuke que já tinha ido atrás de Sakura, mas sem sucesso voltou pra lá, mas as vistas de Sakura ele não tinha ido procurá-la, o que a deixou de cara fechada com ele.  
- Vamos juntar nossos dados colhidos e levar até a Hokage – Disse Sai.  
- Certo, vamos antes que anoiteça! – Disse Sakura sem olhar para Sasuke.  
------------------------------------

Enquanto isso Naruto ainda continuava conversando com Hinata, eles já haviam comido Ramen e agora estavam dando uma volta pela vila. Naruto adorava a companhia de Hinata, ela sempre ria das palhaçadas dele e sempre o apoiou quando mais precisou, para ele, ela era uma grande amiga.  
- Sabe Hinata, estar com você é muito bom! A sua companhia me agrada muito.  
Hinata corou:  
- E-eu também gosto muito da sua companhia Naruto-kun  
- A gente podia fazer isso mais vezes você não acha? Agora q vc vai tomar posse do seu Clã, você não vai poder mais ficar perambulando por ai.. vai ter obrigações...  
- Haii Naruto-kun  
- Amanhã posso passar lá pra te pegar, lá pelas 8, para irmos tomar um sorvete?  
- C-Claro Naruto- kun  
- Então está combinado, amanhã eu passo aqui... atá mais Hinata! – Disse Naruto já indo.  
- Até – Disse Hinata já entrando no seu Clã.  
------------------------------------

Já era noite e Sasuke, Sai e Sakura não poderiam continuar, resolveram então acampar no meu da floresta. Armaram a barraca, assaram alguns peixes na fogueira e comeram, os três estavam muito cansados da viajem e resolveram dormir, porque cedinho já estariam de volta a rota para a vila da folha.  
Sasuke não queria que Sai dormisse do lado de Sakura de jeito nenhum, então se deitou no meio, Sai no direito e Sakura no eskerdo.  
Mas no meio da noite Sakura perde o sono, levanta- se e se dirigi a uma cachoeira ali perto, então Sakura se senta em uma pedra e fica com seus pés na água balançando-os, "Porque Sasuke não ficou preocupado comigo?! Será que tudo que aconteceu naquele dia não significou nada pra ele?! O Sai ficou preocupado comigo, mas ele não! O que será que ele está pensando que eu sou?! Um objeto de desejo para ele?! Se for assim, não quero mais nada com ele!" Sakura, começava a derramar suas lágrimas que caiam sobre a água quando ele ouve uma voz:  
- Sakura...

**Err... Deculpe a demora n.n"**

**Kissus...**

**K.**


	6. 8: A complicação para Konoha

**Yooooooooo!**

**Demorei um pouquinho fazer o que? U.ú**

**Ahahuahuahuaua**

**So, let´s start it ;D**

**-------------------------------**

**8º CAPITULO: A COMPLICAÇÃO PARA KONOHA**

Sakura limpa suas lagrimas com as costas das mãos rapidamente e olha para trás e vê Sasuke que senta ao seu lado olhando para seu reflexo na água.  
- Sa-Sasuke-kun...  
- Vi que você se levantou, e vim ver se estava tudo bem...  
- Você está preocupado comigo, Sasuke-kun?  
- Estou...  
- Mas porque antes você não estava então?  
- Do que está falando?!  
- Na-Nada não... deixa pra lá...  
- Hum... a noite está linda hoje não?!  
- Está...  
Sasuke, então de repente, começa a encara-la com aquele olhar que fazia Sakura estremecer ao ver. Ela o olha e cora.  
- Você ultimamente está agindo de forma diferente comigo Sakura... Eu fiz algo de errado?  
- Não Sasuke-kun... você não fez nada...  
- Então porque isso?  
Sakura para de encará-lo, apóia as suas no chão um pouco para trás e olha as estrelas brilhando no céu.  
- Sasuke-kun, o que eu significo pra você?  
- Porque isso agora?!  
- O que eu significo pra você...?  
- Sakura... – Sasuke segura o queixo de Sakura e faz ela o olhar – Você é tudo o que eu tenho agora, você me faz sentir bem, me faz sentir algo que nunca senti antes...  
Nesse momentos os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas, fazendo cair algumas sobre o seu rosto. Sasuke passa seus dedos sobre seu rosto, limpando as lagrimas.  
- Sasuke-kun...

- Eu não sou muito bom nessas coisas mas, Eu te amo Sakura... como nunca amarei ninguém...

- Sasuke- kun... eu... eu... quero ficar com você pra sempre...

Sasuke a envolve nos braços carinhosamente a olha nos belos olhos verdes e a beija. A beija intensamente, cheio de paixão e carinho, uma de suas mãos acaricia os belos cabelos rosados de Sakura e a outra descia lentamente pelas curvas do corpo de Sakura chegando em sua fina cintura, fazendo suas respirações ficarem mais intensas. Sakura o acariciava no pescoço e descia e subia com uma das mãos em suas costas, quando finalmente se separam do beijo, Sasuke a olha novamente nos olhos, como se olhasse em sua alma.

- Você vai ser sempre minha... nunca mais vou te deixar...  
E a abraçava fortemente, como se ele não quisesse nunca mais soltá-la.  
- Vamos voltar a dormir, amanhã teremos um logo dia pela frente, e quando chegarmos eu tenho uma surpresa pra você...  
- Haii!  
Então os dois voltaram a barraca onde Sai ainda supostamente dormia, quando dois ninjas inimigos aparece em meio a escuridão e os atacam com shurikens e kunais: Sasuke, Sakura e Sai. Sasuke e Sakura se desviam do ataque, mas Sai é atingido pelas shurikens.  
- Saiiiiiiiiiii!!! – grita Sakura desesperadamente.

Foi quando Sai aparece em meio a escuridão jogando duas kunais neles, acertando seus pontos críticos os matando instantaneamente.

- Sai!!!!!!? – Diz Sakura olhando para o toco atingido com as shurikens.  
- Kawarimi, hein?! Que truque barato... – diz Sasuke deboxando de Sai.  
- Então você sabia que eles estavam aqui Sai-kun?!  
- Claro, por isso estava escondido, somente esperando que eles atacassem... vocês também deveriam ter percebido, senão tivesse nos amassos...  
Sakura corou.  
- Ora seu... – Sasuke sai rapidamente para acertar Sai com um soco quando é parado por Sakura.  
- Pare Sasuke-kun, ele tem razão... nós estamos em uma missão...  
Sasuke não queria admitir, mas ele estava certo, ali naquele momento eles eram ninjas, nada mais, então calou- se.  
- Bom, já que estamos aqui todos acordados, vamos rápido para Konoha, devemos ir o mais rápido possível para entregar essas informações para a Hokage. – Disse Sai já indo.  
Os dois concordaram e o seguiram.  
------------------------------------------------  
Em Konoha jah amanhecia, e Naruto continuava dormindo.  
- Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun...  
- Hinata?!  
- Me ajude, Naruto-kun... me aju... – Foi quando foi atravessada ao meio com uma espada, sendo morta na hora.  
- HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
----------------------------------------------------

- HINATAAAAAAAAA!!! – Acordava Naruto pelo susto que tivera no pesadelo.  
- Meu Deus!! Que sufoco! Hinata... – Dizia Naruto consigo mesmo indo tomar um banho.  
Naruto abriu a torneira do chuveiro já entrando debaixo da água fechando seus olhos e direcionando sua cabeça para cima como se tivesse olhando para o chuveiro. "Aquele pesadelo me fez sentir muito mal..." agora abaixara sua cabeça olhando para o ralo, com suas mãos apoiadas na parede da frente, deixando a água cair sobre seus cabelos loiros. "Eu preciso ver a Hinata- Chan...".  
Depois de terminado o demorado banho, Naruto toma seu café da manhã e vai em direção ao clã Hyuuga ver Hinata, pois mesmo sendo um sonho, aquilo realmente tinha o abalado. Chegando lá Naruto vê de fora do clã, Hinata lá dentro com seu primo Neji, que estavam treinando já cedo.  
"Nossa, eu não sabia que a Hinata treinava tão cedo...O.o" ele via os movimentos rápidos dela, era tudo muito perfeito, cada gesto da garota, "Como a Hinata é forte! Ela realmente merece a posse do clã". Estava Naruto em efeito toalhinha xD, quando é notado.  
- Na-Naruto-kun?!?!  
- Hinata!  
- O-O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?!  
- Errr... eu vim te ver. Ver se estava bem... hehe... – Disse Naruto com um sorrisinho amarelo com a mão na nuca.  
Hinata corou. "O Naruto-kun!? Preocupado comigo?!".  
- Bem... – Disse Hinata juntando as pontas dos dedos.  
- Bom, já que está tudo bem, já vou indo... – Disse Naruto já saindo, quando um ANBU para na frente dele.  
- A Godaime solicita a presença de Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata em seu escritório imediatamente. – Diz o ANBU, já desaparecendo.  
- O que será que a Vovó Tsunade queer com a gente?! O.o  
- Vamos lá ver Naruto-kun...

Então foram em direção ao escritório da Hokage, encontrando: Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba e Shikamaru.  
- O que foi que aconteceu Vovó Tsunade?  
- Eu tenho uma Missão pra vocês! Entrem!  
Todos então ficaram atentos ao que a Hokage iria dizer.  
- Mandei alguns chuunins inspecionarem os arredores da vila, e recebi algumas informações muito perigosas... explique a situação a eles Shikamaru.  
- Bom, é o seguinte, ninjas da vila inimiga estão planejando um ataque e invadir Konoha, eles tem um bom plano e estão chegando cada vez mais perto da vila, fazendo armadilhas, onde nosso ninjas estão caindo direitinho... são ninjas muito bem treinados e selecionados, alguns deles usam jutsu médico na altura da Tsunade-sama, outros são especialistas e genjutsus e alguns são desconhecidos ainda. Tem que ter muito cuidado para enfrentar esses tipos de shinobis. – Disse Shikamaru a todos.  
- Estou enviando vocês para impedirem que isso aconteça, já pedi reforços para os ninjas da vila da areia e mandei alguns jounins para investigar. Não podemos perder tempo! Shikamaru, vá e veja como está a situação dos outros ninjas e volte aqui para me dizer o ocorrido!  
- Certo! – Disse Shikamaru já saindo.  
- E vocês, vão se separar em dois grupos, Lee, Tenten e Neji Grupo 1, com Neji de lider. Naruto, Kiba e Hinata Grupo 2, com Hinata de Lider.

- E-Eu de líder?! O.O  
- Sim!! Agora vão!  
- Haii! – Disseram todos sumindo já das vistas de Tsunade.  
------------------------  
Sasuke, Sai e Sakura finalmente haviam chegado a vila e já estavam indo em direção ao escritório da Hokage.  
- Tsunade-sama! – Disse Sakura já entrando no escritório acompanhada de Sasuke e Sai.  
- Aqui está as anotações da nossa investigação! – Disse Sakura entregando um caderninho a Hokage.  
Tsunade abre o caderninho e começa lê-lo rapidamente, quando arregala seus olhos.  
- Isso é mal!!! Precisamos tomar providências!! – Diz a Hokage assustada - Vocês três, dirijam-se até onde estão os outros, parece que ele vão precisar de mais reforços!  
- Haii! – Disseram em coro já saindo.  
- Shizume, vá e reúna alguns ninjas médicos, nós vamos precisar!  
- Certo, Tsunade-sama! Disse já saindo também.  
"As coisas estão ficando complicadas..."

-----------------------------------------

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic n.n**

**Já que essa foi uma das primeiras que criei XD**

**E ainda não terminei u.u**

**P**

**Até a próxima ;D**

**Kissus...**

**K.**


	7. 9: Os ninjas Inimigos!

**9º CAPITULO: OS NINJAS INIMIGOS!**

Os dois grupos se dirigiam rapidamente ao local dito pela Hokage, mas em caminhos diferentes quando o grupo 2 de Hinata, Naruto e Kiba já se deparam com três ninjas que não pareciam nada amigáveis.  
- Kukuku... são só dois moleques e uma menininha assustada... acham mesma que vão nos impedir?! – Dizia um dos ninjas.  
- Escuta aqui seu projeto de ninja, diga algo desse tipo quando merecer dizer! Anote isso... eu, Uzumaki Naruto, vou acabar com você antes mesmo que você se dê conta!!! – Dizia Naruto rangendo os dentes.  
- Hahaha... Não me faça rir seu moleque atrevido... você vai ser o primeiro a morrer por minhas mãos!  
O ninja rapidamente vai de encontro com Naruto com uma espada que estava antes em sua cintura, enquanto os outros dois iam em direção a Kiba e Hinata.  
- Hinata, fique atrás de mim... – Dizia Kiba pulando já na frente de Hinata.

-Kiba-kun... eu posso não estar acostumada a ser líder, mas hoje eu sou, e tenho responsabilidade sobre a sua vida e a vida do Naruto-kun!  
Kiba a olhou surpreendido pelo que a Hinata disse, e pelo olhar que ela fazia nesse momento, diferente daquele que ela sempre fazia.  
- Porque esse é meu jeito ninja! – Disse Hinata agora sorrindo para Kiba que retribuiu o sorriso.  
- Vocês vão ficar com essa conversinha mole ai!? Como nós somos piedosos, vamos matar vocês rapidamente para não sofrerem!!!  
- Desgraçado... – Disse Kiba já indo na direção do ninja deixando Hinata atrás.  
- Byukagun!!!  
- Hum... olha o que temos aqui... uma linhagem avançada do grande Clã Hyuuga! Isso vai ser mais interessante do que eu pensava... – Disse o outro ninja desaparecendo na frente de Hinata e já aparecendo em suas costas.  
- Lenta demais! Morraaaa!!!  
----------------------------------------------  
Do outro lado Naruto ainda lutava com o outro ninja que era muito habilidoso com espadas, e tinha um Taijutsu ótimo também! A luta estava praticamente equilibrada.  
- Hum, até que você num é tão ruim assim... – Disse Naruto com um sorrisinho. – Mas isso vai acabar logo!!! Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!! - Aparecendo vários e vários Narutos ao redor do ninja.  
- Hum, Kage Bushin?! Kukuku... Não pense que só isso vai me deter seu moleque...  
- Hum... – Disse Naruto rindo.  
- Naniii?!?! – Naruto surpreendeu-o com dois bushin saindo debaixo da terra agarrando suas pernas o deixando imóvel.

-Esses bushins eram só pra atrair sua atenção enquanto eu preparava uma armadilha pra você! Agora eu vou acabar com você seu desgraçado!!! – Naruto prepara sua mão indo já na direção do ninja. – RASENGANNNNNNN!!!!! – Acertando-o que voou longe batendo em uma árvore que se despedaça e cai em cima do ninja o deixando desacordado.  
- Agora quem é moleque aqui hein!? Hehehe... – Disse Naruto rindo quando olha para o outro lado e vê Hinata.  
- Na-Naruto- kun... – Hinata estava sendo segurada pelo pescoço pelo ninja que apertava, fazendo Hinata ficar sem ar.  
- Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – Gritava Naruto já correndo até eles.  
- Kukuku... Diga adeus ao seu namoradinho... – Dizia o ninja a Hinata, depois olhando para Naruto com sorriso malicioso. –SHINEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! – Foi quando o ninja atravessa a barriga de Hinata com sua espada, a fazendo cuspir sangue em sua roupa.  
- HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SEU DESGRAÇADOOOOO!!!!  
O ninja que estava com Hinata ainda nas mãos, praticamente morta, joga o corpo dela como se fosse lixo, na direção de Naruto, o fazendo pega-la em seus braços.  
- Hinata... – Disse Naruto olhando para a face de Hinata cheia de sangue, deixando que algumas lágrimas caissem de seus olhos.  
- Na-Naruto-kun... Eu... Eu...  
- Não fale Hinata você tem que descansar...  
- Naru... – Foi quando os olhos de Hinata fecharam, talvez para sempre.

- HINATAAA!!! HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – Agora Naruto a abraçava forte chorando, quando sua face muda completamente ao olhar o ninja que ria. – Hinata, eu vou te vingar pode ter certeza! – Colocando o corpo de Hinata delicadamente encostada em uma árvore. – VC VAI MORRER SEU DESGRÇADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! – Gritou Naruto já com seus olhos vermelhos e suas garras aparecendo.  
- "Eu quero sangue!!" – Dizia a Kyuubi para Naruto.  
- Pode apostar que você vai ter!!! Grr... – Responde Naruto furioso, já tendo o poderoso Chakra da raposa a sua volta já formando uma calda.  
- Hum... então é você que é a raposa demônio?! Interessante...  
Naruto corre rapidamente em direção ao ninja apoiado com suas mãos, quando prepara um soco com sua mão direita. Seus olhos eram olhos de um demônio sedento de sangue. Naruto estava preste a usar sua fúria em vingança de Hinata...

-------------------

_**Yoooo n.n**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando dessa parte da fic por só vai ter ação e mortes muahahahaha XD**_

_**Bom, até la**_

_**Já ne...**_

_**Kissus**_

_**K.**_


	8. 10: A Armadilha

CAPITULO 10: A ARMADILHA  
  
Naruto corre rapidamente em direção ao ninja apoiado com suas mãos, quando prepara um soco com sua mão direita e com toda a sua força concentrou uma grande quantidade de chakra em seu punho e enfiou violentamente no abdômen do ninja, o matando instantaneamente.

Kiba ainda lutava com o ninja que possuía ninjustus poderosos, quando uma grande quantidade de outros ninjas inimigos apareceram os cercando e eles sozinhos não iam dar conta de todos eles.  
- Hum, então chamou seus amiguinhos?! Sabia que não ia dar conta sozinho?! – Provoca Kiba.  
- Kukuku... Isso só faz parte do espetáculo... – Ri o ninja.  
- Nani?!  
Foi quando os outros ninjas se posicionaram ao redor deles formando um pentágono fazendo selos rapidamente para criarem uma espécie de barreira poderosa.  
- KONOHA SENPPUN!! – Lee bate em um dos ninjas, assim como Neji e Tenten, quebrando o processo da barreira.  
- Demoraram não?! – Diz Kiba.  
- Você não sabe que os heróis chegam sempre no último instante?! – Diz Lee fazendo pose de nice guy.  
Neji e Tenten: (GOTA)  
----------------------------------------

Naruto ainda em sua fúria olha para os outros ninjas que apareceram, não se contendo vai em direção a eles.  
"Eu quero mais sangue!!" – Dizia a Kyuubi dentro de Naruto.  
- NÃO!!! Eu preciso ver a Hinata! – Grita Naruto tentando se controlar.  
"Você tem que se vingar! Mate- os!!" – Insistia a raposa.  
- Eu quero ver a Hinataaa!!!!  
"Ela já está morta! Isso não adianta mais!"  
- NÃOOOOOOOO!!!! – Gritava Naruto com toda a sua força.  
"Sentimentos humanos são estúpidos, nunca conseguirei entender! Vamos! Eu quero mais sangue!"  
- CALA A BOCA SUA RAPOSA ESTÚPIDA!!! – Continuava Naruto gritando se direcionando aonde Hinata estava.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Não muito longe dali Sai, Sasuke e Sakura estavam quase chegando aonde os outros estavam quando se deparam com uma ninja inimiga  
- Tsc, você acha que vai nos deter sozinha?! – Deboxa Sasuke.  
- Espere Sasuke- kun, vão na frente, você e Sai, eu fico e luto com ela! – Diz Sakura determinada.  
- Sem chance Sakura! Você sozinha...  
- NÃO SASUKE! Vá! Ela é uma ninja que usa jutsus médicos assim como eu! A única que saberia lidar com ela aqui sou eu!! – Agora Sakura dizia alterada.  
Sasuke nunca tinha visto ela assim, realmente Sakura havia ficado muito forte.  
- Vamos Sasuke! Deixe que a Sakura cuide disso, eu confio na capacidade dela e você também deveria confiar. – Diz Sai já tomando a frente.  
- Ok... Mas Sakura, qualquer coisa...  
- Vá Sasuke! Eu ficarei bem! – Diz Sakura com um olhar determinado e confiante que depois se transforma em um singelo sorriso.  
Sasuke corresponde o sorriso e segue Sai.  
- Hum, a melação já acabou?! Eu vou acabar com você rapidinho e depois vou matar o seu namoradinho... – Provoca a ninja.  
- Não tenha tanta certeza disso!!! – Diz Sakura partindo pra cima da ninja.  
----------------------------

Lee, Neji, Tente e Kiba ainda continuavam a lutar com os vários ninjas que ali haviam, quando são surpreendidos com uma nova formação para uma barreira, mas o estranho era que não era em volta deles, mas sim em volta do Naruto que estava indo em direção a Hinata.  
- Hinata- Sama!!! – Grita Neji ao ver o estado de sua prima.  
- Naruto- kun cuidado! – Alerta Lee.  
Naruto olha ao redor e vê uma barreira se formando em volta de si, mas antes mesmo que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, cai de joelhos no chão sentindo seu chakra sendo esgotado.  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Grita Naruto se sentido cada vez mais fraco, quando alguém se posiciona a sua frente.  
Naruto com dificuldade apóia suas mãos na grama e levanta sua cabeça quando se depara:  
- V- Você?!?!?!  
------------------------------------------

_Yooo pessoal! ;D_

_Gomen a Demora Ç.Ç_

_Eu sempre esqueço das coisas sabe?! xD_

_Prometo que o próximo capítulo será mais rápido ;D_

_Kissussss \o_


End file.
